


Mahariel

by Merilsell



Series: Lenyaverse: Sidestories [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lenya Mahariel, Lenyaverse, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Post-Dragon Age: Origins, Romantic Fluff, Warden Alistair needs more stories, Wedding Night, especially happy ones, of elves and humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilsell/pseuds/Merilsell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selfish creatures as they both were within a life expecting complete sacrifice, taking Morrigan's loophole was what led them here, to this very moment. A smile played around her lips while her breathing gradually slowed, in tune with his. Her ears twitched with the sound of his laugh under his breath, sounding as free as she felt. "Mahariel." The warm timbre of his voice rolled her last name over his lips, as if testing it. "Ma-ha-riiiel."</p><p>Inspired by a tumblr headcanon post where Warden!Alistair takes on the Warden's name after their marriage. Alistair/F!Mahariel, post- origins. Unaltered, self-indulgent and slightly smutty fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahariel

**Author's Note:**

> Still no native speaker here, so (grammar) mistakes are bound to be found, since it is un-betad. Mildly smutty, but overall self-indulgent fluff. You have been warned.

Silence had settled around them, a blanket of calm upon sweated skin.

Her eyes fixed at the ceiling of the  _aravel_  the Keeper gave them for the night, fur tickling her back, Lenya listened to to the rhythm of their quickened breath. Alistair lay sprawled out next to her, not quite touching, except for one of his legs nestled under hers, seeking contact. Calloused fingertips painted lazy circles into the skin of her breasts and stomach, adding to the feel of utter contentment luring her into sleep.

Her eyelids drooped, suddenly heavy within this perfect picture of happiness made possible through sheer impossibilities. Selfish creatures as they both were within a life expecting complete sacrifice, taking Morrigan's loophole was what led them here, to this very moment. A smile played around her lips while her breathing gradually slowed, in tune with his. Her ears twitched with the sound of his laugh under his breath, sounding as free as she felt.

"Mahariel." The warm timbre of his voice rolled her last name over his lips, as if testing it. "Ma-ha-riiiel."

Lenya turned her head to frown at him, well aware he could see her outlines through the sheen of firelight from outside. "What is your sudden obsession with my name all about?"

Alistair propped himself up on his other arm to look at her, his grin widening. "You mean other than moaning it into your skin, while making love to you?"

"Silly me, I should have worded it differently, of course." She let out an exasperated sigh, more for show than anything else. "What is your sudden obsession with my  _last_  name all about?"

"I'm getting used to it, of course."

"Oh?" Her body turned to him, ever drawn to his closeness. "I wasn't aware it was new to you,  _Atish'an_."

"It isn't. Just... –" His hand on her back stopped the caresses, while he seemed to search for the right words. "Just...humor me, okay?"

Smiling, she kissed the tip of his nose. "Okay."

His hand prior rested on her back wound around her and pressed her body flush to his. The sudden, unexpected motion eliciting a giggle out of her, so lighthearted in its sound she couldn't even remember if she'd ever heard it from her own lips. She liked it, it was a new, but good feeling. "You are my wife now." Alistair paused, positively beaming at her. " _Wife_. Wow, I will never ever get tired to say that." Looking down at him, Lenya arched her eyebrows, causing him to clear his throat. "Anyway, I have been thinking for a long time about this now and... _Iwanttotakeonyourname_ ," he blurted out after a moment of hesitation, all at once, a blush spreading from his ears across his cheeks.

Her eyes grew wide. "W-what?"

Alistair took a calming breath. "I want to take on your name, love."

"Mahariel? B-but  _why_?" Her brows furrowed deeply. "You aren't even Dalish."

Alistair kissed her forehead, onto the lines of her  _vallaslin_ and her brows, easing the tension residing there. "I'm  _married_  to a Dalish, however. "

"Oh,  _really?_ " Lenya teased, and rolled her hips in a way it made him forget all thoughts in favor of a gasp.

"Yes, my  _wife_  is a wonderful and beautiful woman. Maybe I will introduce you to her?" he said, using the same teasing tone. "I think you'd like her." His chuckle vibrated at her ear as she leaned in, trailing his neck with lips and teeth. "And, ah, she is my family and my everything, and as well is making it very difficult for me to form words right now."

" _Abalas, ma sa'lath,_ " she laughed, totally not sorry at all.

"Right," he retorted drily, not trusting her words. Maybe because she was already wandering downward with her kisses, her touches upon his stomach featherlight. "Did I mention she is..." He bit back a moan, though it rippled as a shudder through his body, and his muscles clenched deliciously underneath her small hands. "...also very devious?"

"Oh now I'm certain we would get along perfectly." Lenya let her grin fade in an exhale of air, and momentarily halted her teasing. "Your everything, huh?"

"Yes." Sitting up, his gaze lasted on her in a way that answered her question better than any words would. "I chose her." Alistair reached out to cusp her chin and kissed her, only slight. "I chose  _you_ , with all that it entails. Always would." She wanted to say something, but her throat felt suddenly too tight. Damn this human. "You are all what matters to me, in present and future. So forgive if I want to get rid of the baggage of my royal name, the past."

"Lest a fanatic noble drags you out of your bed – feet first – and starts a revolution in Calenhad's name to put your ass on the throne after all?"

"Oh Maker, perish the thought." His laugh was throaty and tinged with a panicked edge, its sound muffled into her shoulder as he pulled her close into an embrace. "But you would protect me, right?"

"Totally." Lenya scooted closer still, her thighs wrapping around his hips, body flush against against his growing erection. For a moment she forgot how words were even formed, too lost in the feel of familiar intimacy, of him. "I mean...it is a nice sentiment and yeah, I would like that,  _husband_."

"I do have my moments." Lips curled into her throat, Alistair fell silent then, his hands trailing down her back, past her hips, gripping her backside. "Are you sure we aren't breaking a rule of your people with that?" he added after a while.

"One rule?" Lenya laughed out, no small thanks to the absurdity of discussing such matters with his hands on her ass. "Several, I'm sure. First a human marrying the daughter of a beloved late keeper under  _elvhen_  tradition,  _and_  then he is even taking on her surname? How scandalous. I will be the talk at our next  _Arlathvhen_. Not that I think that I will even get an invitation, mind you."

He let go and leaned back to look at her, no doubt to her sudden flippancy. "Does it... bother you? I mean it sounds you are giving up a lot for me."

"Curious you would say that..." She pushed him back, flat on the ground, and followed immediately to kiss him, hard. "...since I think I have gained a lot,  _ma'lin_."

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish notes:  
> ma'lin = my blood, or rather, family.  
> Atish'an= Lenya's term of endearment for Alistair. Literally place of peace, home.  
> Abalas, ma sa'lath - sorry, my one love  
> Arlathvhen: Meeting of the Dalish clans, every ten years.


End file.
